


Non-intended usage of a foam roller

by Roz1013



Series: Furniture Abuse [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Masturbation, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roz1013/pseuds/Roz1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew that it was part of her yoga routine to use the firm foam roller. What he was doing now was definitely categorised as non-intended use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-intended usage of a foam roller

It stood there, innocently, in the corner of her lounge.

 

Sherlock knew that it was part of her yoga routine to use the firm foam roller. Even he had used it to help get rid of knots after a long run, and to help with his rehab after the fall.

 

What he was doing now was definitely categorised as non-intended use.

 

Molly. His Molly. She was sitting astride the roller with a now-drenched towel underneath her, naked and flushed and whimpering almost constantly under the assault of the butterfly bullet. He had tied her hands behind her and was admiring the almost incandescent look of someone who was experiencing more orgasms that she had ever thought she would.

 

Just when it looked as if the vibrations were becoming too painful, he would turn it down to a low hum.

 

Her breasts were flushed and nipples achingly hard. He wanted nothing more than to suckle and pinch the rosy peaks but it was important that he remain fully clothed for this experiment.

 

The butterfly contraption was a new torture that he had discovered in her browsing history. Worn like a g-string it ensured that the ribbed body of the silicone “butterfly” would mercilessly open the labia and press up against the wearer’s clitoris. No escape and a promised four hour rechargeable battery life.

 

He had read somewhere that women became more malleable after orgasm and Sherlock had a very big ask ahead of him. In order to test the hypothesis he had asked a ridiculous question before he talked her into the experiment, and she confirmed his suspected answer “No Sherlock, I will never ever let you experiment on my cat.”

 

Her body was flushed and he could see the drip of perspiration rolling down the valley of her breasts. He wanted nothing more that to lick it up, to spread her thighs and devour the delectable feast that is Molly Hooper’s post orgasmic vagina.

 

It looked like she had recovered from the last orgasm. By this point, he knew her thighs would be screaming from having to straddle the roller so long, her knees would start to beg to straighten and her clitoris would be enlarged to the size of a large pea.

 

He upped the vibration again.

 

“Sherlock. Sherlock, please, I need, oh God, please I don’t know…” her voice trailed off.

 

“Do you want me to stop? All you have to do is say Persephone and I will stop the vibrations, untie you and walk out the door. Is that what you want?”

 

She was considering it. This was a new development. He checked the battery level of the bullet. Still 50% left.

 

Deep breath from her. He could almost see the thought process from her facial expressions. She was so close to being wrung out.

 

“No. I’m okay.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

He leaned forward. The musk of her arousal was simply the best smell in the world.

 

“Lean forward a bit.” This was almost needlessly cruel, forcing her to have even more contact with the bullet. She whimpered and vibrated with aching need.

 

“A bit more. Good. Hold that pose”

 

Her whimpers were turning into long moans now. She was close to another orgasm and he had to move fast.

 

Silently he stepped behind her, and pulled out the silicon toy from the velvet pouch. It was a pair of weighted, linked, silicon balls of middling length. He had read that they were good for pelvic floor exercises but this seemed like a more appropriate use for it.

 

“Lie flat on the roller. Stick your backside out for me… good. Are you nipples scraping the carpet yet?” he crooned to her, distracting her as he (almost unnecessarily) lubed up the balls. She barely had time to gasp from his one hand resting on her lower back before the balls were inside her absolutely dripping vagina. He pulled her up so that she was sitting astride the roller again but he made sure that she rested against his clothed body. He made sure she could feel the absolutely aching hardness of his cock against her back, rubbing her through his pants.

 

“Are you ready for the finale?”

 

“Please, please Sherlock. I don’t know how much more… aaaah!”

 

He turned the vibrations up to maximum. He was certain of his theory that the balls would also be vibrating inside her, stimulating her Gräfenberg spot whilst her clitoris took the battering. Combined with his hands plucking and pinching her tender nipples it took less than thirty seconds for Sherlock to see the result he had aimed for.

 

Molly practically levitated off the roller, her body contracting in such sheer bliss that neither speech nor sound was possible.

 

Quickly he thumbed the controller to switch the bullet off.

 

The absence of the vibrating hum underscored her harsh breathing. Her eyes were shut and she was completely boneless, lying against him in an effort to stay upright.

 

“Molly?”

 

She cracked an eyelid open and looked at him warily. Now or never, he supposed.

 

“Would you like to have dinner?”

 

 


End file.
